


HONEYDUST | MCYTs x READER

by moonlitchaos



Category: mcyt
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitchaos/pseuds/moonlitchaos
Summary: HONEYDUST • MCYT x READER ONESHOTS + PREFERENCESWRITTEN BY: MOONLITCHAOSORIGINALLY ON: WATTPAD
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HONEYDUST  
> ╰┈➤ ❝[TABLE OF CONTENTS]❞  
> INTRODUCTION CHAPTERS:  
> 🌻 HONEYDUST|INTRODUCTION  
> REQUESTING  
> QUESTIONS 
> 
> DIVIDERS:  
> DREAM  
> GEORGENOTFOUND  
> SAPNAP  
> BADBOYHALO  
> SKEPPY  
> TECHNOBLADE  
> WILBUR SOOT  
> NIHACHU  
> JUSTAMINX  
> FUNDY  
> PURPLED  
> TOMMYINNIT  
> TUBBO  
> RANBOO  
> AWESAMDUDE  
> KARL  
> ERET  
> QUACKITY  
> MISCELLANIOUS  
> PREFERENCES/HEADCANONS  
> AUTHORS NOTES  
> ╰┈➤ ❝[CONTENT COUNT]❞
> 
> DREAM:  
> i. After Stream  
> ii. Face Reveal
> 
> GEORGENOTFOUND:  
> i. Arcade  
> ii. Prom Queen
> 
> SAPNAP:  
> i. Oops  
> ii. Hiking  
> iii. Our Sapling
> 
> BADBOYHALO:  
> i. Stubborn son of a Muffin  
> ii. Baking Stream
> 
> SKEPPY:  
> i. Comfort
> 
> TECHNOBLADE:  
> i. Soothe  
> ii. Blood Goddess  
> iii. F is for Family  
> iv. You Broke My Heart Again
> 
> WILBUR SOOT:  
> i. Subtle Hints  
> ii. Back-Up  
> iii. My Y/N, My Unfinished Symphony  
> iv. My Y/N, My Unfinished Symphony 2  
> v. Darlin'
> 
> NIHACHU  
> i. Coffee Date  
> ii. Rushed Gifts
> 
> JUSTAMINX:
> 
> FUNDY:  
> i. Chocolates, Flowers, and Apologies
> 
> PURPLED:
> 
> TOMMYINNIT:  
> i. Stargazing
> 
> TUBBO:  
> i. Bee Farm  
> ii. Broken Promise
> 
> RANBOO:  
> i. Makeup  
> ii. Stressed  
> iii. Headcanons
> 
> AWESAMDUDE:  
> i. Prison Visit
> 
> KARL:  
> i. Hide n' Seek  
> ii. Jealousy
> 
> ERET:  
> i. Simp  
> ii. Your Love is Poison  
> iii. Eret Preferences
> 
> QUACKITY:
> 
> Misc:  
> i. Scrapped Chapter
> 
> PLEASE READ THE INTRODUCTION CHAPTERS TO UNDERSTAND THE BOOK  
> \- ARINA

TAKEN FROM MY WATTPAD ACCOUNT (royallyarina)


	2. 🌻 HONEYDUST | INTRODUCTIONARY

╭┉┉┅┄┄┈◦ೋ•◦❥•◦   
.˚ HONEYDUST

MCYTs x READER

oneshots, imagines, headcannons

copy & pasted from my wattpad account

(royallyarina)

Hello! Welcome to my book. My name is Arina.

I'm a minor who was born in the month of October. (I'm a scorpio :])

I have a life outside of writing stories, who knew. I work part-time as barista. I have 11 siblings, 3 pet fishes (Giselle, Corry, Lise), and a dog (Toffee)! 

Please note that I am a minor (16). And though being 16, i'm nearly in college.

╭┉┉┅┄┄┈◦ೋ•◦❥•◦   
.˚ WHAT IS THIS BOOK

ABOUT?

This is an xreader book where the reader is dating/friends/siblings with an mcyt. Sadly, this is not family friendly as it contains swearing, sexual jokes, violence, death, and gore.

If you're uncomfortable with that then I suggest you skip this story or the chapters with a warning.

I don't accept requests for ocs and ships as this is an xreader only. I'm sorry if you came here for that.

╭┉┉┅┄┄┈◦ೋ•◦❥•◦   
.˚ Why I don't accept 

oc/ship requests

Honestly, I just don't like writing ships although I do occasionally read them. I find it hard to match the OCs personality and appearance in the story.

╭┉┉┅┄┄┈◦ೋ•◦❥•◦   
.˚ ENDING SUMMARY:

My name is Arina and I'm a minor who works part time as a barista and almost in college. I write this book, which is about the reader dating/being siblings/friends with a certain mcyt. OCs and Ship requests will be denied. 

Please remember, as the author, I reserve the right to deny your request and to delete comments.


	3. REQUESTING

╭┉┉┅┄┄┈◦ೋ•◦❥•◦   
.˚ HONEYDUST

HOW TO REQUEST

+

RULES ON REQUESTING  
  


╭┉┉┅┄┄┈◦ೋ•◦❥•◦   
.˚ REQUESTING INFO

How _can_ you request? Well, you can comment them or dm to me via wattpad.

Who can you request for?

Basically anyone who's an mcyt. Even if they aren't included in the description. If it's a minor who's stated that they're okay with romantic stuff, then you can request romantic stuff, otherwise, it's platonic. 

What can you request about?

You can request relationships with mcyts (so long as they're comfortable with it), friendships with them, being siblings with them and you can request preferences.

╭┉┉┅┄┄┈◦ೋ•◦❥•◦   
.˚ REQUESTING RULES

1\. Don't request smut as I'm a minor myself and don't feel comfortable writing that. Sure I can do sexual jokes and stuff but not the action.

2\. Don't request romantic shit for Tubbo, Philza, and Purpled cause one's married and I believe they're uncomfortable with romantic fanfics.


End file.
